Married Life:Crazy Adventures
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Come with Naruto and Hinata to see their married adventures. NaruHina.. Pure smut and some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Updated- 2016 March 24. Hopefully this will read better... Also this is a reworks of** **Moeru jōnetsu 1 and 2, you probably no longer can see the originals if you are reading this** **and hope you like these, they aren't too far off from the originals, just hope they read better for you guys..**

 **And warning.. - Pure smut and Wild Hinata and Naruto. If you don't like that, you should back out now, I'm warning ya.**

 **Old notes that I found important for the smut vvvv**

 **They are 27 in this.**

 **Their Relationship is a DOM/SUB thing. Not extreme. It's just when they are in bed, or when Naruto gets really commanding, or angry.**

 **LolaTheSa does not own naruto.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Hinata sighed. She just saw the craziest thing, and guess where!? A hospital of all places! People have no morals, but she did know those two people and she also knew, She wasn't one to talk, definitely wasn't one to talk.

She actually got needy at seeing Sasuke driving into Sakura when she was watching. Yes, she watched all of it! She imagined that Sasuke was Naruto and she was the one moaning like a whore while getting drilled, thought, she couldn't get get to excited as Sakura moans were annoying and Sasuke rugged breathing was unappealing.

So yes, she wasn't one to talk in the end about kinkiness, because, here she is walking to the Hokage tower, she doesn't know what she's expecting, but damn it. She's hot, wet, and fucking is going to do something about it or she was going to take it then get took cause she knew Naruto loves to be dominate!

Why is she like this you ask? Good question!

You see, ever since Naruto became Hokage, he kinda has been neglecting the physical aspect of their relationship. She didn't blame him or nothing, don't get it twisted, he is the Hokage, she knows what that entails. But he could at least give her some of his man treat once in a while. He did spoil her with the thing for kami sakes! BUT that is a completely whole other story!

Hinata growled as she was at the Hokage tower's doors. Yea, that whole other story was basically their life before he became Hokage, instead her being the bothered and needy one. She was the passive one you see.

Well, let's get into that. Before their marriage which was way before Naruto became Hokage. Unsurprisingly, Naruto when exposed to actual love latched onto it like a lost puppy. This in turn awakened his long forgotten lust drive! But Hinata was a marriage first type of girl so Naruto had to wait, and wait he did. They were together for about three years, THREE years and the only thing close to physical she had given him was a kiss using their tongues which had him begging for more, and her a little bit, but she had more control then him. Either way, she had the great Naruto in her Hands, she loved the feeling of control.

That's until he asked her to marry him, of course she accepted instantly, how could she fucking not? It was a dream come true. Then after two years of planning, yes, two years. She wanted it to be perfect, the wedding came. They kissed, exchanged rings, their vows, then the reception. Hinata was on cloud nine then, Naruto was finally hers. Not to mention her control over him, that was sweet. She loved it! Until the wedding night came. She remembers it vividly how he took her 'control' away, if she ever had it anyway.

* * *

 **FlashBack 5 years ago.**

 **Hinata's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked into our now shared apartment, the Uzumaki apartment. I loved the ring to it.,I sat on the soft sofa and used the handle on the side to prop my feet up while wiggling my shoes off. 'Aww that's better' but then I sighed again, stretching my toes, this could be so much better!

"Naruto dear, please can you do me a favor" I asked sweetly, I wanted a foot rub. I wondered idly how things would have turned out if I did not run up and kiss him that day after the war. Would he have gotten with Sakura? I dreaded the thought. But don't get me wrong, Sakura is now my biggest and if not only female friend i trust with my life including ten ten and Ino but I hated the thought of her with Naruto, to the point I'd resort to physical violence.

Speaking of Naruto, he has yet to answer my call. "Naruto?" I ask again. I raised my head up to look around, my eyes stopped on the bedroom door, it was wide open and dark inside "Naruto!?" I asked with worry, I've watched plenty of horror events and this looked like one of them.

"You k-AHHHHHHH" I screamed interrupting the voice, I jump around to see who just scared me to death.

"NARUTO!" I screamed, the horror written all over my face. "You scared me!" I added as I started to calm down. I then narrowed my eyes. "Why are you smirking" I asked with a frown, he had just scared the living shit out of me and he was smiling? The nerve..

Naruto was indeed smirking down at me, even despite the look I am, now, giving him. "As i was saying Hina hime." He said with a glint in his eyes I have never seen, it kinda made me hot, this is the night we are suppose to consummate our union after all.. "Today we got married, did we not?" He asked with a weird smirk, perverted smirk? maybe. I nod, really wondering what he was getting at right now, she knows his memory isn't that short. "You always said wait till we were married." He said with that 'perverted smile' growing wider. I look at him perplexed, that's why he was acting weird? Maybe I'll finally surrender my body to him after a good massage. Have to make him work for it, especially after that damn scare he gave me.

"Oh Naru-kun~" I sung out looking at him lovingly, I knew this works 100% of the time. "That can wait ti..." I trailed off when I leaned up and finally saw his state of dress... or lack of it.

I blinked once.

Twice.

THRICE!

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED" I screamed, not what I was expecting, but even my reaction, I found myself trailing his body.

Naruto chuckled, "Cause it's time Hinata." He said smoothly.

I looked at him with wide eyes, trying hard to ignore his hard on which was standing proudly in front of me. "Now? Naruto why can't we just enjoy the feeling of being fulfilled!" I asked as I allow my eyes finally look to his erection, 'Kami, he is so big' My inner pervert says. I myself was gawking at it, I have seen Naruto naked. That's the reason I don't faint anymore, I have seen him. But never have I seem him hard, I have felt it, but never seen him.

Naruto smirks as he no doubts see's my gawking. "I have been fulfilled Hinata." He starts as he walks up to me, He stopped to push the leg lift down. Than got in front of me giving me a full view of his cock, fucking gigantic. "I've been fulfilled ever since you confessed to me and accepted me for who I am, but Now it's time to enjoy the physical aspect of our relationship." He said as his hand landed on top of my head, I let him guide me to his cock. "I have controlled my desire for your hot ass body long enough Hinata, now open." He said as he started to prod at my mouth with his large penis. It smelled like hot soap, and that little fluid that came out squeezed into my mouth, it tasted like too salty ramen, wasn't bad, but it was strong..

I opened my mouth slowly, But that's all Naruto needed as he slowly slid his large member into my mouth. My eyes widen, he was too big, I couldn't even get it to the half way point. But he still was trying to stretch my mouth as he continues to slid it in. I raised my hands to grab his member.

"No hands Hinata, I got you. You're doing way better then I expected." He growled out while in obvious pleasure. I then felt him grab both sides of my head, "Seems that's as far as it will go in this hole." He said, I am now confused, has he done this before? I get slightly mad at thought of my Naruto with another, he is mine. "Well at least it's half way in, Kami, Hinata your mouth feels good" He says with glee as he starts making my head go back and forward.

I want to smile at his praise of my mouth but I am still mad since he is kinda experienced, and my mouth being so full makes that a hard task, no pun intended.

Naruto growled, "I hope you are hungry hime" He says coyly as he tried to stuff his log into my throat, I gag and pulled back out of his grasp. He whines. "I was close, why did you pull back" He said with anger in his voice.

"You almost choked me with that thing Naruto" I said as I coughed painfully. Then I realized I still had my wedding dress on, I looked at Naruto with a fury I didn't know I had, "Naruto, this is supposed to be romantic!" I yelled, I wasn't supposed to be forced to sucks his member! Well... I can't really say forced but still it kind of is in a way.. She shook her head, confusing herself.

Naruto shrugs, "Sorry hime but tonight, you belong to Naruto Uzumaki." Was his confusing reply as he then pounced on me. He quickly ripped my wedding dress exposing my black lace bra and panties, I didn't even have time to get mad at the ripping of the expensive wedding dress.

I moaned loudly while weakly trying to push him back as he immediately started to devour my hard nipple through the fabric of the bra, I felt his large sex prod up against my sex sending little pleasure waves all across my body, definitely never felt that, I was no stranger to masturbation, but his large hot rod against me was felt so much better then my little fingers.

He then used his hands to tear off my bra. I frowned, that was my favorite bra. He then started to devour my nipples directly, instead of a wet heat I felt when he sucked on it through the thick fabric, This time I felt his tongue lap around it directly while sucking it in making it wetter, and then his hot breathe, My toes curled as I shut my eyes tight while my back arched to his touch begging for more. I was building, and it felt good, and way more.. splendid then before.

"You still hungry Hinata" He asked suddenly as he basically bit my left breast, was he trying to leave bruises on it? He then uses his hand to play with my right breast nipple, guess he was feeling that one was being neglected. He pinched it making me yelp in pleasure. That orgasmic feeling was right at the edge after that, but it needed a extra push, my insides clenched at that. "Are you hungry or not Hinata?" He asked again as he continued to tease me.

I tried to frown, couldn't he see how I was reacting, or does he mean am I horny? "Yes Naru kun, I am hungry, please feed me" I moaned out playing along with what ever game he was on.

He stopped teasing my body, I looked down trying to see why he stop, I am actually horny here and on edge. As soon as I looked, I found his cock thrust-ed into my face, "Alright Hinata chan, take your food." He said, I looked at him confused, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You said yes to being hungry so take your food, Just use your tongue hina chan, I'm really close!" He said in a energetic voice.

'This is not what I thought he meant, so his food for me is his semen.' I thought looking at his dick, "O-ok" I said as I tried to sound happy, I would rather this be more romantic, not this. I open my mouth to lick the tip, but this is my Naruto.

"Mmm" He moaned softly, I licked his tip more liking his reaction, the roman tasting fluid is kinda getting addicting too. I start to lick faster. "Shit, Hinata!" He moaned with his eyes closed.

I then grabbed his dick with both of my hands at his base and pulled back his skin fully. I closed my eyes and sucked his head into my mouth, don't ask me how I knew to do that, instinct is about the only thing I can come up with. "FUCK HINATA, HERE IT COMES!" he yells as he grabs my head to stop my movements. Then i heard him growl and felt something shoot on the back of my tongue going down my throat, I swallowed it which in turn caused my tongue to move and close my mouth a little. He came more.

When he finally stopped and pulled out of my mouth with a pop, It was full with his cum. I was swallowing slowly, because it was super thick. Once I got it all down, I looked at Naruto feeling accomplished.

"That was pretty sloppy Hinata." He said looking at me with contemplation. I, however, am devastated. Firstly, because he didn't like it even tho I made him come and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it, secondly, because he had to have done it before to know she was sloppy doing it, meaning she isn't his first, thirdly, Now she is heart broken! "I mean I liked it but the girls In Jiraiya's old books could swallow their food in one go!" He said while rubbing the back of his head. NO. FUCKING. WAY.

I would have face planted had I not been sitting down, I simply stared wide eyes at Naruto, not sure how to feel about what I just heard... really? "N-naruto, are you telling me you got all this from a BOOK" I said disbelievingly. I kinda felt stupid and relieved. Stupid because I thought Naruto betrayed ME. Relieved because he wasn't comparing ME to his lover or any real person for that matter, I mean why get jealous of a character written to do those things? Might as well get mad at my family for having the same bloodline as me. That's how stupid that would be.

"Yea, duh?" Was his reply as he jumped on me again, "Time for the mine event!" He said gleefully.

I was shocked, he's still very rock hard! "Didn't you J-WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled as he ripped my lace panties off! I loved those freaking PANTIES! I only wore them when I attended special events!

"Main event"! He repeated as he spread my legs and positioned his hard cock at my wet core, I gasped, not really fighting anymore, I wanted it just as much as him apparently. "See, your love juices are already flowing." He said as he brought his right arm to hook my left leg while he brought left hand to spread my nether lips. He then looked me in the eyes, "I hope your mouth down here can take me better then your mouth up there did Hina hime." He said as he started pushing it in.

I groaned in pain, it was already stretching me. But that didn't Stop Naruto, I closed my eyes as he got to the half way point. "So far so good" He says with a smile, Yeah, right, good for him. He doesn't show it, but I know he has to feel good seeing as he groans silently. Fuck he is big, I clench my walls. "FUCK don't do that!" He screams as he tries to keep going in.

I groan, then stop trying to go deeper!"It's not going in any further so stop trying to stuff it" I growl out painfully. I am glad I broke my hyman due to the constant rough training by Father, cause I am sure the pain would be much more intense if I hadn't.

"But it's almost all the way in!" He said as he looks down to our intertwined sexes.

I looked down at hearing that, the pain starts to turn into a aching Instead of a sting. I see his Member that was if I actually count on it was at least 12 inches, maybe more, and had at least a girth of 3.5 inches. 9 inches of that beast were in ME currently, it's sigh of 3. I smiled proudly, I took Naruto's massive cock in me and I didn't even cry. I suddenly feel him grab my hips, I look at him but I moaned loudly once he pulled back and slammed in me. "AH" I moaned as he kept slamming into me, the unexpectedness of his actions really turned me on.

"This feels good Hinata!" He praised as he kept pounding into me, "You're so tight and wet for me" He moaned out huskily. That new voice of his kinda made me even more needy and I do like hearing how he feels in me. He then leaned down to kiss me, I allow him entry as I immediately opened my mouth for him. I then felt his tongue plunge into my mouth without care, I tried to fight it by hooking my tongue around his but he only pressed his on top of it, winning his right to explore my mouth. That little battle only gave both of us more pleasure. I felt him start thrusting become harder rubbing me every where, I couldn't explain the sensations I was feeling with intelligent words. I moaned into the kiss, deepening it while wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist.

He finally parted our lips leaving mine feeling swollen and wet, he quickly sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, "AHH" I moaned as he continued to stab himself into me a bit rougher then before, I love it. That feeling from earlier finally showing it's magnificent head and it was coming quick.

Naruto then released my bottom lip to start sucking on my neck, I was lost in my pleasure as Naruto continued to fuck me hard, was this what I would have had I gave in sooner?

Once I felt him use his right index finger to rub at my butt hole to bring a new sensation to me, that sent that orgasmic feeling over the edge. "ARGHHHHH" I cried out as that feeling exploded giving me the best bliss I have ever had.

I heard Naruto groan and bite my neck then felt his cock twitch uncontrollable in me while sending his hot semen in my tunnels deep, that only intensified my pleasure.

When I finally came down, I slumped. Breathing hard. Now I am kinda wondering why I waited, that was the best thing ever! I yelped when I felt myself being lifted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO" I yelled as I re-wrapped my arms and legs around him to hang on, and I could feel his cock was till hard inside me, I was stuffed too!

"Hinata you have tortured me for five years with giving me a taste of you then taking it." He said seriously still walking to what I presume was the bed room, "And now tonight we are one, married. Tonight my years of frustration can be sated with not just my hand anymore." he said, I then felt myself fly and hit what must be our bed. "We've got all night Hinata, don't worry, you'll enjoy every bit of it" He said darkly and pounced on me once again.

 **FlashBack end**

* * *

After that, as far as Hinata can remember, he fucked her till morning, she remembers everyone asking her why she walked with that heavy limp that after noon at work, she could barely walk straight. Her control became non existent since then, not that she minded, He was so good to her, and he could be gentle if he wanted to which is a other type of thing and feeling that she didn't want now, she wanted rough and dominant Naruto right now.

But that was five years ago, that whole year after they married, Hinata couldn't count how many times he fucked her, hell she couldn't even remember all of it! that's how many times that did it, countless! Either way, he spoiled her with his massive cock, then the years after that only got better. Well until last he was finally announced the next Hokage, She was so happy for him that day. That day was the first day she can remember since their wedding that they didn't have sex! They were just happy, on a high you could say.

But that's not when her frustration started, hell. They had plenty of sex the next day. The day you can officially say their physical inactivity started was the day of the crowning. Sure they made sweet love that day, but once he was official, the Hokage office became his official second home. She then had to go a whole week with out his cock in her and it was bad! She loved Naruto far more then for just his dick, don't get her wrong, but when you fuck good everyday with the same person, that person spoiling you with good sex and such love, then that person isn't there, your days becomes somewhat lost. It wasn't that serious mind you, but compared to how they were, it's a notable difference and her insides needed it's pounder.

Now here she is, a year after his crowning, the great wife of the hero of the elemental lands about to barge into her husbands office and get a good drilling or damn well die trying!

Hinata stared at his office doors, shaking her head to not start thinking twice, she quickly opened it and then jumped through before turning back and closing it then made sure to lock it, thought she doubted it would stop Ninja from coming in.

"Hinata?" Naruto's now mature yet still energetic voice said, surprised. He couldn't believe his wife was here, wasn't she on duty at the hospital right now? His eyes went to the clock, nope, she was off, for now.

Said girl turned around slowly to face him.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with worry, "Are you ok my hime?" He asked then looked at her attire, "You still have your nurse kimono on" He asked confused, did she come straight here from work?."Did something happen at work" he asked again, his face now serious, if someone messed with his wife, he would hurt them very bad.

Hinata smiled, she loved how he worried about her. Obviously, their emotional relationship is strong and always has been, it's the physical one that has become a nuisance, to Hinata at least. She then looked at Naruto while undoing the band that held her work kimono together, Once loosened enough, it swiftly fell down on the floor. Naruto groaned at seeing his wife naked, he honestly couldn't remember when the last time he saw her big tits and their perfect size nipples, and they were hard too! His eyes dropped. he growled, she was dripping wet. Was she at work with nothing under that outfit? He groaned, his cock already fully erect.

"See something you like, huh? Naru kun~" Hinata sung out while making her chest jiggle as she turned around to flash him her ass.

Naruto licked his lips, "Hinata." He said huskily with a slight warning, his eyes clouded with lust. "We can't right now, I have a meeting in 30 minutes!" He says softly with clenched fist, Hinata could see that he was obviously wanted her.

"That's more then enough time Hokage sama~" She sung seductively. Hook, line, and sinker. She says in her hand, she knew jsut how get him. How could she now? After all the times they've fucked, he wasn't the only one enacted their sex time.

Naruto growled as his will broke, "Behind this desk NOW!" Naruto roared, she loved his Hokage voice. Hinata smirked, seems Naruto was even more needy then her, she didn't even have to push much to get him. She basically ran behind the desk in anticipation.

Once she was up to him, Naruto didn't waste time. He got up to give her a quick wet open mouth kiss then turned her around and bent her over his desk, she stunk her ass out giving him the best view on can ask for.

Hinata groaned as she gripped the desk in front of her, he had immediately shoved his giant mass into her very wet tunnels. She smiled, it has been a while and it so good to have his cock back in her, then she moaned loudly cause Naruto slammed into her quick. "FUCK" Hinata moaned in pleasure/pleasure. Pain because it's been so long since she has had him, she refuses to use any type of other object other then her small fingers, plus she was sure Naruto would be quite mad she used things to fuck herself with, he does pride himself pleasuring her. Naruto didn't seem to care at the moment, however, as he quickly pulled back and slammed into her again, both his hands clapped down onto her hips tightly as he started pounding her from behind.

"You like this!" Naruto growled out as he continues his aggressive thrusting, fucking his wife in office is so exciting for the blonde, can't believe they have never done it in here, sure they did it in the bathroom in the tower but they have never ever done it here in the office.

"YES~" Hinata sung out for him as she rocked her hips to meet his thrust, their skin slapping together hard, it was rough and intense, it sent so much pleasurable feelings through, it's just what she needed.

"Yes what!?" His commanding yet husky voice asked as he reached up and grabbed her by the hair to intensify the pounding.

"AHHH" Hinata moaned as it got even rougher and more pleasurable with the hair grabbing, she was about to cum. She liked it this way, call her what you will but she fucking loved Naruto when he's rough with her, though she also loves his sweet side.

"I said yes who!" He growled as he pulled her back to him by the hair so he could nibble on her neck, while still pounding into her. This new positioned allowed him quicker and deeper thrust but limited her movement, he didn't mind at all.

"YES NARUTO SAMA~" She sung out as she came, "AHH YEEESSS" She screamed in bliss, he was still moving too, she couldn't control herself, it's been so long since she's had an hard orgasm like this!

Naruto feeling her walls clench and a new wave of heat wash through her tunnels thrust-ed one more hard time before cumming in her. "ERGH" Was his groan as he wrapped both his arms around her, his cum going deep in her, he wanted to ride his release for all it was worth cause Hinata seemed to be since she was squeezing him tightly. He rocked into her with rough and mean thrusts trying to get all he could from his climax.

They both moaned.

When he finally let her go, Hinata fell onto the desk breathing real hard. Naruto was leaning over too breathing lightly. Naruto leaned up a little bit, he wasn't done yet, they had a lot of time left. He pressed one of his strong hands on her mid back and held her there, he then exited her and aimed his cock at her other hole, without any warning, he thrust-ed in.

Hinata shot up, "FUCK" She moaned. Yes, they did anal, and believe it or not, it was her idea. It came to her after that first time he had played with it a little, she had wondered if he could do it again, fight it started with fingers then later on, his cock, it wasn't pleasant at first, you can believe that.

"Seems this whole still isn't use to me even after how many times i have fucked it." Naruto said getting her attention as he started fucking her ass. A bit more gentler then he did her pussy.

Hinata moaned as she started rocking with him, "You have to warn me next time, unlike my pussy, Naruto. My asshole actually needs proper preparations" She said shyly as Naruto started thrusting faster, she was lucky his cock coated in her and his love juices.

"Ok hime." Was his response, she knew he would be more considerate next time, he always was when she complained about something. Naruto used his right arm to wrap around her next and pull her to him, then he used his hand to turn her head and look at him, He kissed her.

Hinata moaned into the kiss mostly because her ass was feeling the pleasure now and he was still fucking it! Naruto then reached down with his unoccupied hand to play with her clit, Hinata cried with pleasure into the kiss.

Naruto started growing rougher with his thrusts as he played with her woman hood. Hinata was really gone now, she forgot how good this could feel from her ass hole, or was it because they hadn't done it in a long time, or him fucking her ass and teasing her woman hood at the same time?She didn't know.

Once Naruto stuck two fingers into her, she felt it again, she was going to orgasm again, this time even harder, she could feel it! When he started thrusting those brilliant fingers in her, since she was already sensitive from her orgasm before, each thrust made her arch her back just a little, in return made her ass fucking that much more better for him and her..

He then unexpectedly curved his two digits in her and rubbed her walls, this was new for her..

Hinata's eyes went wide as she exploded again, both her hands clutched the desk harder making light cracks as he let her go to enjoy her orgasm, "AAHHH FUCK!" She screamed as she came, while she came, Naruto with still two fingers in her used his thumb to play with her clit to further enhance her orgasm, she screamed in pure pleasure again as that caused her orgasm to spurt out again. She brought her left hand down to possibly spread her nether lips because the orgasm was so much, but it only crashed into his hand making his fingers go deeper and made his thumb push down on her clit. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" She screamed as another spurt ran though her body, she started spasming, the pleasure to intense for her.

Naruto had his eyes closed, he was trying to hold back his climax, he wanted to enjoy this, his meeting forgotten. But her ass was now squeezing his dick and she kept pushing back making him go even deeper, that made what he was trying to do so fucking hard, no pun intended!

All of sudden a wind blows through the office, both look up knowing what that meant. "H-hokage-sama" a shy young ninja girl with wide eyes said with a shaky voice, her eyes travel to Hinata then the Hokage, who know he was ripped! No wonder so many of her friends like him.

With his focus lost, Naruto came. "Fuck" He groaned as he thrust-ed into her ass deep, letting cum explode there, the new girl just watched as the Hokage came, her mouth gaping..

Hinata moaned with a frown, her orgasm coming down, but the pleasure was still present. "N-naruto there's a person right there! What are you doing?" Hinata said as she felt his hot seed in her ass, was he that close he couldn't hold it? They had just got caught fucking... Doing anal no less..

"Fuck, I came" he said as he started to blow his breathe willing himself to come down from his high. He slowly slid up out of her, his cum came out as soon as he pulled out. The girl meanwhile turned beet red at hearing what he said.

Hinata sat up looking at the young ninja, not caring that she was naked and her husbands cum was dripping out of both her holes. "Girl, you tell no one of this or..." She reached back and pulled Naruto to her side which made Naruto's still hard cock visible to the ninja girl, she blushed even, she looked as though she might faint, it was so big.. "I will have Naruto break you with this and ruin you for other men!" Hinata growled out, it wasn't a idle threat.. She didn't want the whole village knowing of her exploits with her Husband. "Now why are you here!" She ordered.

The ninja yelped completely red and stood straight at attention, mostly because the thought of the Hokage pounding into her ruining her was not a bad thought, she tried not to look at his massive cock, she failed. "Yes, um my lady, the council says the meeting starts earlier then expected, I was sent her to tell Hokage Sama that it's starting now!" She said fast, her voice almost breathless, she saw his cock twitch, a little excess cum running out she damn near fell out.

Hinata nodded, seems their little session would have to end. "You are dismissed!" She said with a wave, the girl nodded with a 'Hai' and disappeared, possibly to go play with herself with Naruto in mind, Hinata wouldn't be surprised if the girl did go tell the whole village on purpose based on the way she was eyeing her man, her second favorite part of him anyways, only second to his heart..

"Are you the Hokage or me?" Naruto asked sheepishly with a grin while putting a hand on her shoulder and then rubbed his cock on her hand making her grab it. "And wasn't that a bit mean" He asked with a smile, he could never see himself fucking another woman, though the way that girl was eyeing him definitely was welcomed.

"What, had to do something to shut her up." Hinata said as she started stroking him, she didn't add nothing to it cause she honestly doubted the girl would go yapping around. "Don't you have a meeting?" She asked as he started thrusting into her hand, she tightened her grip earning a soft moan from her.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Yea, I'm going but be ready hime, you know coming two times isn't ever enough for me" He whispered with a grin. Then disappeared. Leaving her hand gripping air and feeling quite sad that his heat was gone,

Hinata smiled anyway, why hasn't she just barged into here and done this before? That's a good question! Maybe she should go thank Sakura? Then she felt Naruto's seed slide out of her ass and pussy even more, some of it running down her legs. After a good washing of course. Or did she even care? Yeah, she did, she could Imagine what talking to Sakura would be like while Naruto's cum dripped on the floor. She could just imagine her expression. And what she would say.

" _HINATA WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Sakura would yell with a confused look in her eyes while she stared at the obvious cum on the floor._

Sakura will be forever a prude despite the sex she has with Sasuke, on that Hinata feels bad because Sakura is only just Sasuke's sex friend. She laughed at that even, and then she sighed, wondering when Naruto will come and fuck her till morning.

As Hinata begun to walk to put on her kimono, there was a limp into her step, She smiled. Oh how she missed the limp!

* * *

 **Hope this read better..**

 **Pure Smut.. Like it, hate, or love it...**

 **Hope the next one Chapter is even better for you guys!**

 **And if you are still wondering, this is a light revision of my** **Moeru jōnetsu stories... changing the name and everything in hopes for a better experience.**

 **And depending on if you guys like this, I might go back and do the same for some other old fics of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revision of Jonetsu 2, hopes it reads better.**

* * *

Hinata groaned hard. "Fuck Naruto we are in public." She whined as he kept banging into here back side, Her kimono lifted up above her rear. She turned her head to make sure no one was on to their little sex session.

"Yup, makes it that much more fun and exciting!" He said with a moan as his grip on her hips tightened, his thrusting becoming more aggressive. He found that after that girl watched him, he kind of liked the feeling of being able to be caught doing it, and he knew damn well she liked it also.

Hinata clasped her hand on mouth to stop from moaning at the top of her lungs, Her eyes on the street just in front of the alley they were in. This did make their sex more exciting. But she wondered again why no one bothered to look into this alley as they walked by. Were they just that fucking busy? Though they were hidden pretty well in the dark of the alley.

Her thoughts stopped as she felt him press her thumb into her ass, she stilled. "Is that ok my Hime?" He asked, noting how stiff she just got, his thrust slowed only for a moment, she nodded vigorously. Skeptical, Naruto pressed his thumb in deeper. "You sure?" He asked teasingly.

She pursed her lips. "I'm. Trying. Not. To. Scream." She growled out each word silently, did he want them to get caught doing this? She heard chuckle she as he began to thrust hard again, his thumb going in and out of bun hole slowly, the pleasure was becoming too much.

She wondered, abruptly, how they got here, in this postion.

* * *

 **Flashback 20 minutes ago.**

Naruto was just put Shikamaru, his secretary, as the sub-hokage for a three month because he needed a major break. That and some sexy time with his wife, he felt bad a little of the situation. She was the one putting out for him, by coming to his office. He made his way out of the building.

His wife, who has been coming to his office for quickies ever since that time a few weeks ago was just about to enter the building when Naruto walked out, she was surprised to know he was going to get a whole three month off. She didn't know Kage's could do that long of a vacation. Naruto then explained he missed his weekend vacations so he could one day take months off, Shikamaru knowing his plan already was prepared to take command in his absence.

A happy Hinata jumped on Naruto, and practically assaulted him with kisses, not to mention grinding on him, right in front of the the Hokage tower, he was sure plenty of people saw them.

That only heightened Naruto's arousal since he was finally not going do any more office quickies for three months, don't get him wrong, he enjoyed them but they ended too quick! He was going to enjoy finally enjoy all of her again, that first office quickie, he never got to make good on his promise.

But sadly that couldn't wait til they got to their home. Hinata was so happy, she just kept jumping around, kissing him. Til finally he growled. Not being able to control himself or his lustful wife, public be damned!

"Dammit Hinata!" Naruto roared slowly so she only could hear, he then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty alley, she yelped at the sudden actions of her husbands.

He quickly threw her against the wall, Hinata just smirked at him, 'About time!' was her thoughts. But instead of what she planned he would do which was tell her what he was going to do her once they got home, while sucking her neck, Then flicker them home. Instead, she was surprised when he took out his hardened erection, in public! She was looked at him, her surprised written all over her face.

She was even more surprised when he grabbed her and whipped her around and bent her over, her face practically hugging the wall. "Ass out Hinata." Was his demonic voice's demand, he was going to fuck her here and now, he didn't care who heard..

Hinata yelped, she felt her own arousal heighten. When he used that voice, she knew she was in for a good fucking. She immediately stuck her ass out, even wiggled it a bit. She felt him lift the bottom of her kimono, then felt it flip of her back. Naruto bent a little so he could get a even better view.

"No underwear Hinata." He growled as he pressed the tip of his member to her entrance. "Naughty girls should be punished!" He said, and with one swift thrust, he sheathed himself in her, he groaned sliently, she was always so tights and wet for him.

She bit her bottom lip to stop from moaning out loud, his massive rod reaching deep, she swears she could feel it in her stomach. Naruto didn't give her time to rest, however, as he started pumping her hard, no mercy in his thrust. "Fuck, I wonder if all Hyuuga are always this tight despite how many times i thoroughly fuck their cunts" He growled as he started banging into her even harder. He seriously wondered that, he has fucked Hinata countless times and she's still so tight.

Hinata whimpered as she turned her head to look at the street, people were just walking by, no one even bothered to turn their heads. She then wondered upon hearing what he said, if she should tell Naruto the Hyuuga women are known for being tight. Do people ever wonder why Hyuuga men prefer to inbreed with the Hyuuga women? Well, that's the reason. They even have scrolls about it. And something Hinata has been meaning to make Hanabi get her, the Hyuuga women art scroll, the secret to sex. The perfect birthday present for her man.

Hinata Groaned hard.

* * *

 **Present**

Yup, that was it. Naruto surprised her by actually fucking her in public. Sure, she teased him about it but never she expected Naruto would just... do it. In public, she thought he was too possessive for that, thought non one has caught them yet, it still makes her wonder what's going on in his head as he thrust so wildly.. Does he want them to get caught?

"Fuck, Not so hard.. Wa-mmm!" Hinata groaned as she closed her eyes tight then climaxed. She couldn't hold it, she balled her hands into fists and her body spasmed, this sex in public was new. And the exhilarating feeling of doing it with the chance of being caught was something she hasn't felt before, and it she liked it.

"Yes, that's it my hime, let me have it all." Naruto said as he felt her release, he himself just kept his at bay. She obviously was more into this then she let on, he smirked. She was into a lot of things that he did with her that she wasn't so for at the beginning, this seems like one of them.

"Fuck!" She finally gasped out as Naruto kept banging into her despite her still cumming. He really knew how to make a orgasm last, her body spasmed again as she felt Naruto reach around and rub her clit, that thumb that was in her ass stopping for the moment. This feeling, it was... euphoric, her eyes rolled.

"Yep, that's it my hime, this is how you will feel everyday these three month" Naruto groaned out as he stabbing himself in her once more. He's relentless, but he knew how she liked and how to make her enjoy her orgasm to the fullest. After these three months she's gonna pregnant, he's going to make sure of that.

Hinata legs clammed together as she collapsed, his cock leaving her. She panted heavily, she felt so weak after that orgasm, that only one... And three months to go, she wasn't if she could last if that's how it was gonna be.

Naruto just smiled down at her, his erection now free from the warm tunnels of his wife. "Tired hime?" Naruto asked. He'd hope not, but he wouldn't push. He doesn't think he has ever made her cum this hard before.

Hinata only continued panted, she felt weightless. Don't get her wrong, it still felt good, but it was kind of a numbing pleasure. She had never felt it before.. "I don't think I ever came so hard Naruto Kun." She informed not looking up at him

"So tired then?" Naruto asked picked her up effortlessly, she could hear the amusement in his voice! Smug bastard!"Don't worry, I'll let you rest for now." He reassured before disappearing.

* * *

 **Later in the day after Hinata got some much needed rest.**

Naruto and Hinata make their into a Mixed hot room in the Konoha spa. It was a joint decision, it's something they have never did before and they wanted to try it, at least once for better or worse, together.

If you are wondering and haven't noticed. Hinata wasn't shy about herself anymore, and she knew who she belonged to. Plus because this was mixed, it was barely used. Plus they wore towels, not like it was full nudity though for her curvy body and ample breast, she was sure she didn't leave much to the imagination.

Once they walked in, they scan through the misty, Hinata almost immediately see someone, "Someones here." She whispered with a frown. She then groans. There goes that plan, you see, she had hoped seeing at how empty this place was, there would be no one here and she could have hot steamy sex[literally] with her man, but someone being in here ruined that. She turned to leave But Naruto pulls Hinata in anyways, she pouted at him, as she remembered he didn't actually know her plan.

"What's the Hurry my Hime?" He asked as he pulled her and sat her on the bench across from the person, he smiled down at her pouting face. he wasn't sure why she's pouting but it's cute, He shamelessly look off his towel around his waist, his erection narrowly misses smacking her in the face.

"I had hoped we'd have some fun here." She explained flicking his hard cock, she wasn't as confident to exposing her body directly to anyone else, at least not while with a clear mind. She hoped that person across from them wasn't eyeing her mans ass.

He chuckled. "Naughty." He said to her as bent his legs only a little to let his cock poke his soft tits. "When was the last time you gave me a tit job?" He asked, trying to remember the last time he fucked these massive tits.

Hinata raised her eyebrow at him. "There's are person behind you Naruto." She said calmly and silently, was he literally trying to do something like this in front of some stranger? Damn, she created a freak... She then thought about that.. Hell, she didn't even create him. If anything he made her into how she is, he however, was made by those damned pervy books.

Now was his turn to pout, this guy across from him was ruining the fun. He grumbled as he sat beside his wife, his arm crossed. His cock still very much erect and standing proud, and he really wanted to be in between two tits right now.

Gasp.

Both theirs eyes go to the person across from them. Landing on the stranger... Hinata raised an eyebrow at her... or was it a him? She wasn't sure, they guy/girl wore the towel like a woman but there no tits Hinata could see and he/she was kind of toned like a guy. Reminded her of Sakura in a way. She then noted that the girl/guy was eyeing her man, she followed the girl/guy's eyes and realized he/she was looking at his cock, and he/she is blushing. Hinata frowned.

"Well Hi there!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically, not at all realizing that the person across from them was eyeing his man meat and blushing. His vision in the mist wasn't as good as Hinata's obviously.

"H-hi.." The person squeaked. Hinata noted the voice, it sounded girly at first then changed to some what mannish but still had a feminine touch. Hinata contemplated that thought, should she just activate her Byakugan to quell this curiosity?

"My Name's Naruto, heard of it?" He asked as he relaxed, arms behind his hand, legs sliding down. Making his cock look even longer then before. It would be cool if this person didn't know who he was, he rarely met people who didn't nowadays.

The person just blushed as they tried to avert their eyes but failed, their eyes kept going back to his erection. 'I didn't know they got so big..'

Hinata gave her husband a stern look, "Naruto, you are scaring the poor girl." She growled, she could only imagine what was going through the girls head seeing that log cock of her goofy husband. And yes, she figured this person is a girl, no one a guy could be that cute.

"Girl?" Naruto started to stare intensely at this person, he barely could make then out through the mist, but he could see their face a little. "You look familiar, are you sure this is a girl?" He asked his wife, unsure.

"Of course I am." She retorted, eyes going to the person waiting for her to agree with her.

"I-i'm a guy.." The person said softly, eyes going Hinata then back to Naruto, his cock exactly.

Naruto smirked as he looked at his wife. "See, can't judge a book by it's cover." He said smugly, even though he couldn't fully see the person, being that his eyes are not as good as Hinata's. The voice while sound girl like still some man in it, he could tell.

"What? Then why is _HE_ eyeing up you cock right now?" She roared, the 'man' blushed, full body blush too. Naruto smirk waned, he couldn't explain that... Was this guy eyeing his cock? Hinata saw his doubt form. "You know? I'm a freaking Hyuuga." She said proudly as she activated her bloodline. She looked at this person. Her eyes first seeing the chest, just like she thought, this person was toned, but unlike a mans chest, it looked like a woman's. Her eyes went down. CHECK AND FUCKING MATE. Female, that's a pussy, a wet one apparently, not surprised either.

Hinata deactivated her bloodline then looked at her Husband. "Woman, like I said." She said smugly. Naruto only gave her an twitching smile, damn maybe he should have went with his guy..

 _ **Crash**_

Their eyes went to the person once again.. They both could see the person had fell on the ground. "You ok?" Naruto was the first up and walking over to the person, Hinata in tow.. When he got in clear view, he could see the girl had fell face first on the ground, her body an odd color.. She obviously fainted.

Hinata helped him roll the person over. Realization came over Naruto.. "I know this person.." He said as eyes roamed her body, the towel had fail off her apparently as she fell to the ground. "She lied to me all those years ago." He told Hinata, his eyes going to his wife's.

"Her name is Haku."

* * *

 **Until Next Time.**


End file.
